Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outer periphery coating method of honeycomb structure which can evenly coat a side surface of “a honeycomb structure having a ring-like bulge portion on an outer periphery” with a coating material.
Description of Related Art
Heretofore, honeycomb structures made of ceramic material have been used as diesel particulate filters (DPF), catalyst carriers or the like for use in an exhaust system of an exhaust gas of an engine or the like. Such ceramic honeycomb structures are prepared, for example, by coating an outer periphery of a bonded honeycomb segment assembly with a coating material.
Heretofore, for example, when an outer periphery of a columnar honeycomb structure is coated with a coating material, there has been used a method of leveling the coating material supplied to a side surface (an outer peripheral surface) by use of plate-like leveling means, or the like (e.g., see Patent Document 1). Moreover, there has also been disclosed a method of coating a side surface of a columnar honeycomb structure with a coating material by use of “a chamfering tool having a substantially flat central portion and both ends shaped” (e.g., see Patent Document 2).
On the other hand, a ceramic honeycomb structure provided with a ring-like bulge portion on an outer periphery has been disclosed (e.g., see Patent Document 3).
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2004-141708
[Patent Document 2] JP-T-2010-525965
[Patent Document 3] JP-A-2005-125182